Talon Gryffion
Talon Gryffion is the main protagonist of Lost Fable. He is an Adventurer, leader of the Dragon Slayers, and his Fable is called Dragon Soul, the source of his nickname "Talon the Dragonborn". He is also the paternal grandson of Ganzeff and from Spring Island. Appearance Talon has large amber eyes and messy orange hair. He is a young man of average height with peach skin, abnormally sharp canines, and a lean, muscular build. His red Adventurer's Mark is found on his right shoulder and wears his grandfather's brown goggles worn over his neck. For clothing, Talon usually wears a short-sleeved, black open waistcoat with a red shirt held by a brown leather belt, sports a pair of knee-length, dark gray trousers, light brown boots, and bandages wrapped around his right wrist. Personality Talon is commonly seen as friendly, headstrong, reckless and carefree in person. Due to his lack of fearlessness and common sense, he usually solves problems using his fists and rarely thinks before he does anything. History *Article: Talon Gryffion/History Talon's main past is currently unknown. As an infant, he was found by his grandfather, Ganzeff, who raised him on Spring Island. There, he inherited his grandfather's Fable, Dragon Soul, and decided to become an Adventurer like he was. Introduction Arc Talon appeared in front of the entrance to Hawks Town to find that "someone" he was looking for. He later found a defenseless Mako surrounded by a small number of bandits and defeats them all by himself. Skills and Prowess Fable Dragon Soul (ドラゴンソウル Doragon Sōru): Talon's Fable which enables him to transform into a humanoid dragon. When activated, Talon's appearance is given characteristics from a dragon onto his body such as a pattern of reptilian scales on most parts of his body, sharper canines for teeth, and a set of small horns appear on sides of his forehead. In addition, he is given the power to channel, manipulate, and generate draconic energy into parts of his body at will. *'Dragon's Breath' (Ryu no Ibuki): Talon charges draconic energy into his open hand with a closed fist. He quickly throws his hand forward and releases a large dragon-shaped energy blast at the opponent. *'Dragon's Red Hook' (Ryu no Reddo Hoku): Talon channels draconic energy into one of his fists and then hits the opponent with a straightforward punch. *'Dragon's Claw' (Ryu no Kagizume): Talon attacks his opponent with a kick while his feet are cloaked in draconic power to increase damage. *'Dragon's Scales' (Ryu no Uroko): Talon grabs both his arms and hurls a torrent of scales at the opponent. Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As an adventurer, Talon is immensely powerful. He is shown to be an extremely proficient melee fighter, being adept in hand-to-hand combat. He uses these skills in conjunction with his draconic abilities to augment his physical and defensive capabilities, and the blunt damage of his attacks are increased to a greater extent. In battle, Talon has displayed a high degree of strength, dexterity, reflexes, and speed which he uses to fight on par with any opponent. Enhanced Senses: Talon has prominent keen senses. He is capable of finding a horde of monsters such as the Orchtoads by catching their scent despite being ten feet away from him and Mako. Immense Strength: Talon has shown to possess monstrous superhuman strength. He has enough power to break or shatter through steel or rocks with ease, and is capable enough of lifting something the size of a gargantuan beast over his head with his bare hands. Immense Reflexes: Talon has unnaturally sharp reflexes, making him quick enough to dodge or evade oncoming attacks. Immense Durability: Talon is shown to possess incredible durability and resilience, making him capable of taking a large hit from an opponent and still continue to fight. Enhanced Endurance: Talon has great endurance, making him capable of fighting continuously despite having to face numerous opponents at once. Enhanced Speed: Talon possesses great speed and agility, being fast enough to strike numerous enemies and outmaneuver them. Events and Battles Featured Events *Mako joins Talon's party Featured Battles *Talon Gryffion vs. Vergo: Winner *Talon Gryffion vs. Zane Belcusas: Winner Trivia *Talon greatly resembles Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail manga series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adventurers